The Blind Princess
by sliverpen
Summary: Ayane is the blind daughter of a nobleman. She went along with her sister Marie, who was determined to win the Elven prince's heart, to Darkwood palace. There Ayane experiences a lot of firsts and unexpectedly finds love. This is just a short story - enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The palace

Finding myself lost I was relieved when I heard some footsteps.

"Um...excuse me?" I asked.

The footsteps halted.

"What is it?" a man's voice asked, sounding irritated.

"Now, now, Eugene, that is no way to speak to a guest," another voice chided the irritated one and then addressed me.

"How may I help you my lady?"

His voice...was so beautiful. It had a melodious rhythm that I've not heard before.

"Er...I'm sorry to bother you, but would you mind telling me what direction the guest rooms are in?"

There was a bit of silence.

"It is right in front of you," the man said sounding like he couldn't believe someone could ask such a stupid question. It was the irritated one that spoke.

"Eugene..." the other person said with a sigh, "My lady, it is as he says. Just straight ahead."

"Do you mean I am facing it right now?" I asked just to make sure. Molly had walked with me yesterday and the day before so I had a vague outline of where it was that I wanted to go but I somehow got myself disorientated when I followed a bird call. It was so unusual that I couldn't help myself. It took me a while to get out of what seemed to be gardens and eventually I made it to this paved area.

"Yes," the gentle man said.

"Do you need to ask my any other stupid questions or can we go now?" the irritated voice asked.

"I am grateful for your assistance, thank you," I said bowing my head respectfully and then brought the thin walking cane in my right hand forward to help me judge the terrain as I walk and set off straight ahead. I heard a sharp intake of breath and muttering.

"Even a blind one...now I've seen it all..."

"Eugene, you really need to learn to control your temper. Sometime it will..."

Their voices became softer as they walked away.

I was used to getting treated weirdly by others. I had lost my sight not long after I turned 6 years old. Since then I had learned to walk with a walking stick and usually had Molly around to assist me but she was currently receiving a crash course from the palace ladies on etiquette and such around the palace. It would be useful since the 'fair' people as I called the elves could easily get offended. I was supposed to wait for her on a bench by a fountain, but then ended up chasing after an unusual birdcall. I wonder if the men I spoke to were elves? The gentle one had that melodious tone, so I judged that he most likely was. I would have loved to be able to see them. I remember how I used to look at pictures of elves and other fairy creatures for hours as a child.

My sister Marie was one of the many hopeful ladies who gathered at Darkwood palace in hopes of being noticed by the crown prince Estel. I had heard that he was extremely beautiful, apart from being a very capable right hand man for his father, the king. An unusual proclamation went out saying that the prince wanted to find himself a consort and invited all single women from royalty or nobility to stay at the palace for a week. What made it even more unusual is that it was extended to humans as well. I knew about the royal family wanting to improve the bad relations that existed between humans and elves for so long, perhaps the prince would take a human girl as his bride?

I eventually made it back to my room after asking a maid and was quite exhausted. Not long later Molly returned bubbling over about all the wonderful and unusual things she learnt. Then my sister Marie came with her lady in waiting and told me about the other girls.

"Oh, they aren't much competition," she was saying, "talking about the humans that is. The elven girls obviously are more beautiful, but I think prince Estel is wanting to take a human bride. It's so exciting!"

"We'll, how do you explain a human girl being the winner yesterday then?" Molly asked and I could hear Marie huff.

"That was pure luck! She's as ugly as night! If the prince saw her he'd run a mile! Besides, her family doesn't have half of the wealth ours does."

After a while of listening to them I asked Marie a question that has been weighing on my mind.

"Marie...why did you insist that I come along? It's not like I am a candidate or anything?"

"Mother and father are worried about you, you know?"

"They are?"

"Yes. You are always just having Molly read to you or you do things that isolate you from others. They wanted you to experience the world a little and this was the perfect opportunity. Besides...there is a rumour that the crown prince possess unusual magical abilities...if that is true, once I have stolen his heart and become the crown princess I will ask him if he can heal your sight."

"What?"

I was very surprised. I never thought that there might be someone other than the one who took my sight that could return it. I didn't want to hope only to find disappointment waiting.

"Don't worry about me Marie, you just do what you want to do," I eventually said in a jovial way. I felt touched that my sister was thinking of me.

"Yeah right, the day she will do something without ulterior motives cows will fly," Molly muttered when my sister and her lady-in-waiting left.

"Do you really think so Molly?"

Molly had been with me for 6 years now. I met her one day in town and we just really hit it off as friends. I eventually learnt that she was an orphan and struggled to get by working at a local store selling fruit. I asked father and made her my assistant. We had grown very close even though she was 4 years younger than me.

"I don't like the way she looked at you when she talks...I think she brought you along for some selfish reason."

"Oh Molly, you mustn't always think so badly of my sister. I know we've never seen eye to eye very much, but she is family you know?"

"I know...it's just I can't take it when people try to take advantage of you...even though you are older than me you are so naive sometimes that it hurts. Anyways, just enjoy your stay here. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"Thank you Molly, you are a dear friend."

"Don't think buttering me up will make me overlook the fact that you didn't stay where I told you to!"

Oh boy, I knew a scolding was coming...sigh...

There were all sorts of events arranged to entertain the women and it soon became a competition amongst them to see who could excel the most. According to Molly's description it was a battlefield, especially since the winner every day would be granted the privilege to eat with the royal family. The first day an elven noble won and the next day a human noble.

"He-he...that must make them even more aggressive towards each other, right?" I laughed.

"You have no idea Ayane, I've never seen nobility and royalty behave worse than common people from the slums and you know coming from me that tells you something."

"Gosh... do you really think the prince would want someone at his side who pushed and trampled others? That seems a bit odd to me..." I mused.

"Perhaps this whole thing is just a farce to make fun of them. I certainly wouldn't marry any of them if I was him."

"Hmm...but I think that is because you have very high standards Molly...I actually doubt there exists a man who would be perfect for you."

"I...I don't know...perhaps if he was someone like you I might reconsider."

"Oh, come on!" I said, "who would want to be with someone who is as helpless as I am all the time?"

"You should stop using your blindness as an excuse, then you will see you have plenty to offer."

"Is that now supposed to make me feel like suddenly joining the royal-noble wars?" I asked teasingly.

"Hell, no. I promised his lordship I'd look after you and make sure you'd come back in one piece."

"Did you now? Father has always doted on me..."

"Too much I'd say, as much as I hate to agree with your sister for once I think this is a good thing for you to get out for a bit. You need to learn to stand on your own feet."

"If that's the case, why'd you scold me for walking off the other day?"

"Hey! That was your fist day here! You have no idea how worried sick I was! There are several flights of stairs and fountains and lakes and such. My imagination was telling me horrible things!"

"You...should have more faith in me Molly...I can manage to find my way as long as I can ask directions and have my walking stick."

"Yeah...I'll try...I guess I've become a mother hen even though you're four years older than me...what has the world come to?"

I always enjoyed Molly's company. She had lots to say and a very straightforward way of thinking.

The next day the winner was a human princess from a neighbouring country. Marie was very upset and said the only reason she bested her was because she was fat and used her weight to her advantage. I couldn't help but giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A Birdsong and a friend

One morning I sat out on a veranda, waiting for Mollie to bring me some tea when I heard that unusual bird call again. It sounded like little bits of a song. Again, before I knew it I had followed the sound and eventually found myself in a garden area. I could tell from the grass under my feet and the smell of flowers. Perhaps if I imitated the sound it would come back? I practiced a little softly and then tried a bit louder. I kept quiet and listened; eventually I heard a reply some distance off. Perhaps it would work? I imitated the call again as best as I could and waited. The next moment I heard the flapping of wings. It came and sat very close to me on a bush. I again made the sound and it replied with a half-call. I couldn't help but laugh softly in delight. We 'talked' to each other for a bit longer and then it actually sang me a melody. I was completely entranced. It was such a beautiful melody and I knew I would remember it for the rest of my life. When it finished it took off and flew away.

"Thank you," was all I could whisper while wiping the tear that ran down my cheek. I was so moved by the bird's beautiful song.

I then realised that once again I had wandered off into the unknown and that Molly probably had her panties in a twist.

"Oh, right... now to find my way back..."

I felt around me with my stick to get a feel for the terrain.

"Do you need help, my lady?" a familiar voice asked.

"It's you!" I said happily, recognising the voice, "I remember you from the other day...I also lost my way then."

"It is as you say," he said, taking my arm, "but since it is such a beautiful morning why don't we walk for a bit? The palace has an exquisite rose garden which I'm sure you'd appreciate and there is also the bird sanctuary..."

"Bird sanctuary?" I asked with interest.

"Yes, it is not enclosed though. It is simply a small forest build to have favourable conditions for some of Aralia's rarest birds. The one you heard earlier is one of the rarest."

"You...were watching?"

"Forgive me, I was my lady. I was too moved by seeing your interaction with the bird and didn't want to ruin a special moment for you..."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. If we are to walk together, do you mind if I ask your name? My name is Ayane."

"Ayane...that's a beautiful name...you may call me Alin."

"Alin, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So, I take it you are more interested in the bird sanctuary than the rose garden?"

"I would like to see...um...experience both, but first the bird sanctuary please."

"Then I shall be your escort for today. The sanctuary forest is quite large, so I would suggest going there today and to the rose garden tomorrow?"

"I would love to, but...don't you have other things you need to do tomorrow Alin?"

"It's fine, I'll make arrangements so that I have some time free in the morning."

"That is very kind of you."

We walked in silence for a little bit.

"Alin? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Are you an elf?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I apologise if I'm being rude...I saw pictures of elves when I was very young and always wanted to meet one. I noticed that elves have...melodic voices? Yours sound that way so I assumed?"

"That is quite observant of you Ayane. Yes, I am an elf."

"Really?!" I said more excitedly than I meant to, "then do you mind if I ask you some more questions? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Ask away."

"Do you really have pointy ears?"

Alin laughed.

"Straight to the point, I see?"

I laughed at his pun.

"Our ears are longer than a human's and somewhat pointed. Here, if you want you can feel mine."

We stopped and Alin turned me to face him.

"Is...it really okay?" I asked.

"It's fine, it's just an ear you know?"

"He-he...I guess you are right. Then, may I?" I asked holding my hand up. Alin took it and guided it up to his ear. I could feel it is more slender, but similar to a human ear. It was longer and slightly pointed as Alin had said. I had noticed there was an earring hanging from his ear as well, so elven men wore earrings too.

"Wow..." I murmured.

"Is it so fantastic?" he asked amused.

I pulled my hand back, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry...I must come across very immature...

"No, I actually find it very charming."

"Oh...thank you."

I proceeded with bombarding him with quite a few questions about the elven race, how they lived and how their customs were different to ours. Alin patiently answered all of them.

The bird sanctuary was huge and was mostly shaded by tall trees that formed a natural canopy. I heard many different bird calls and Alin would tell me things about each one.

"Alin, you know a lot about birds. Do you study them?"

"Only as a hobby."

"Then...what do you do?"

"Um...I guess you can say I work at the palace."

"Oh...like a guard?"

"No, more with administration and such."

I was surprised that someone what such a position was taking time to walk around with me.

"I'm sorry if I'm making things more difficult for you by keeping you from your work."

"Don't worry about that, I needed to take some time off in any case. It is nice to meet someone who also has an interest in birds."

I was aware that he probably said that to change the subject, but went along with it.

"The bird I saw in the garden, please can you tell me more about it?"

"It is the Darkwood nightingale. They have very elegant long slender bodies. Their feathers are variants of green, blue and turquoise. They are small birds and are generally very wary of people. It was actually the first time I saw one so close up and it sang to you. It was a very rare thing you have heard, considering there are about a handful of them left."

"Really?! I had no idea it was so special...I heard it the first day I came here and tried to find it. That was how I got lost..."

"A true lover of bird-song I see," Alin said sounding pleased, "then do you also like music?"

"I do. At home mother sometimes play the piano and my sister and I would sing along. I can play piano a little bit, but prefer singing."

"Will you sing something for me?"

"Um...you really want to hear me sing? What should I sing?"

"Something from your homeland?"

"Um...okay, I'll sing you "the ugly duckling" then?"

I proceeded to sing the song and Alin listened until I was finished.

"It's actually just a story about a duckling chick that always felt inferior to his brothers and sisters because he was different and considered 'ugly', but then he grew up to be more beautiful than all of them, because he was actually a swan. In my country they use this story to teach kids not to bully others that are different from them because they can turn out being exceptional individuals, the artists, the engineers, the music composers - those who make dreams reality."

"That was an interesting song, Ayane, and you sang it beautifully."

"You think so? Thank you!" I said happily.

"And about the song...do you sometimes feel like it?"

"Like the ugly duckling? I guess I sometimes do...when I feel sorry for myself because I can't see a sunset or sunrise or the face of my parents. It was something I had to get used to, but I think one never really does if you had sight at first."

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you lose your sight?"

"Um...I'm actually a bit embarrassed about it, but I'll tell you since you were kind enough to let me touch your ear without making me feel like I'm an idiot and answered my million questions... When I was six I once encountered a fairy circle in the forest near our home. I had always been curious about them and waited to see if anything would happen. After a while a fairy did appear. She was the most beautiful fairy I'd ever seen. She had long light pink hair and perfect features and her wings were like a transparent rainbow and her eyes pure gold. I couldn't help but stare at her. I was in awe, but somehow at the same time I felt something else...I only later realised that I was jealous. I was jealous of her beauty and that she could fly while I could not. I felt spiteful and kicked the fairy circle so that the gateway closed because I wanted to cause her trouble. But in spite of that she just looked at me sadly and then murmured something and since then I was blind. At first I was angry and wanted nothing to do with fairies anymore but later on I realised how selfish and stupid I was to have done what I did. Perhaps the fairy did me a favour, since I learned humility and not to judge others by sight."

"And you've been without sight since you were six years old? Why did you not ask the fairy to forgive you?"

"I did. Although, the particular type of fairy circle I had seen is quite rare. My father had people help search and eventually four years later we managed to find one. I went there and waited and eventually she did appear. I asked her forgiveness and she told me that she would forgive me but that my sight would only return when the time is right. So, I'll just have to be patient until then."

"That...is quite a sad story."

"It's not all sad. Not having sight made me more appreciative of other things such as touch, smell and sound. And like I've said before I don't judge others on what I see, but can focus on who they are. I think that is a blessing in a way since looks can be very deceiving."

"That is true."

Alin soon after had to excuse himself after taking me back to my room but promised to meet me at the terrace the next morning. Molly gave me a good lecture, but calmed down when I told her about Alin and the bird sanctuary.

"So...this Alin...what is he like?"

"Well, I know he's an elf and that he also likes birds. He's actually very kind and makes me feel at ease."

"You said he works in administration? So he must be a palace official?"

"I guess so."

Molly was getting all excited.

"Who knows, perhaps he is your knight on the white horse?"

"Molly, that is not likely. Even though he is taking time out of his busy schedule now he won't always be able to do so. I will only be a burden."

"Don't be such a spoil sport! What if you sight returns when you share your first kiss? You know how fairy tales always have some sort of condition like that to break the spell?"

"Ha-ha...I don't think that is likely to happen, Molly. Alin is just a friend and I would like to enjoy his friendship while I'm here. Please don't try to push things."

"I...I won't..." Molly said "but I'm still rooting for you!"

"Molly!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The rose gardens

The next morning I was a little nervous as I waited on the terrace. What if he couldn't come today? What if he didn't want to see me? Molly was waiting by my side and chatting about nonsense. I guess she could tell I was nervous and talking to calm me. Just then she gasped and went quiet.

"Molly? What's wrong?" I asked in worry. Molly was silent for a bit too long for comfort. I was just about to ask again when she finally responded.

"Oh...no! Nothing is wrong! I think Alin's here."

"Good morning Ayane," Alin said. I felt relieved and smiled.

"Good morning Alin, I'm glad you could come."

"Shall we go then?" he asked and took my arm like he did the day before.

"Um...Ayane, I've got things I still need to take care off in our room. I'll see you later then?" Molly said and practically ran off.

"Molly's acting strange..." I said softly, but it seemed like Alin didn't hear. He soon started talking about all sorts of things and I found that the conversation between us just flowed naturally. Eventually we came to a place where I could strongly smell roses.

"We must be close to the rose garden now, I can smell it!" I said excitedly.

"You are correct, we have in fact just arrived at the entrance."

He proceeded to explain the layout of the garden to me so that I could walk by myself using my walking stick. I could smell the different scents as I walked and would ask Alin about every one and he would describe them to me.

As I was pointing towards another scent, I accidently touched the bush and got pricked by a torn.

"Ouch!"

I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Ayane, let me see," Alin asked and pulled my hand towards him.

"Don't worry, it's just a thorn-prick..."

The next moment I felt his lips on my finger, sucking. I was horrified.

"Alin! What are you doing?" I asked in panic, but he didn't let go of my hand and sucked some more before spitting.

"I apologise for my abruptness Ayane, but if I hadn't sucked the poison out you would have been very sick by tonight."

"Poison?!"

"Yes, this is a poisonous rose...I'm sorry for not paying more attention to prevent you from touching it..."

"I never knew a rose could produce poison enough to make you sick."

"There are even ones who could kill you, but they are kept separately from these roses."

"You mean you keep rose bushes that have deadly poison too?!"

"It's no different from having sanctuaries to wild birds and animals. Some of them are deadly too."

"I guess you have a point...I'm sorry for yelling at you...I was just so surprised..."

"Don't worry about it...but just to be sure I'd like to have the wound treated properly."

Alin then proceeded to guide me to the palace infirmary where my finger was treated and then eventually took back to my room.

"I'm so sorry for causing you trouble... I'm sad that we couldn't spend more time in the rose garden."

"It was no trouble for me Ayane, although I am also sad that we have to part for today..."

I hesitated. I didn't want to say goodnight or goodbye, because this might be the last time I'm with Alin.

"Alin, I know you are probably busy with your duties so I'd like to thank you for making time for me these past two days. I should still be around for the rest of the week, so if you happen to see me please say hello."

I tried my best to sound cheerful and not let the sadness show.

"Of course I will. You know, it's only been two days but I've got to know a lot about you. Thank you."

"Well then...goodnight and until we meet again?" I said with smile on my face, but a complicated feeling.

"Good night Ayane, and until we meet again."

To my surprise he had taken my hand and kissed the back of it. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react, so I just kept smiling until I heard his footsteps die away in the distance.

Molly was onto me like a cat on a mouse.

"Ayane! What happened to your hand?"

My hand was swollen a bit and I realised that if I had not received prompt treatment I might have been in a lot of trouble by now.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just got pricked by a rose bush."

"Oh...but tell me everything! What happened?!"

I told her about the rose garden and some of the things we spoke about.

"Molly, I noticed this morning that you seemed a bit panicked. What was that about?"

"He-he...no, no! I was just surprised! That's all! You know, this Alin is very attractive."

"Is that so? What does he look like?"

"He's got long dark hair and emerald green eyes. He's lean but muscular and his features are insanely beautiful."

"Oh gosh...I had no idea..."

I thought about singing him the ugly duckling song and felt a bit embarrassed.

"Perhaps it would have been better if I didn't know...not that it really matters. I doubt I will see him again before we go back after the ball on the final day anyways. He is an official after all."

"Yeah...I guess he'll be busy...but don't you think he likes you? Why else would a guy want to spend time with you two days in a row?"

"True...perhaps he just felt like he needed a break and I happened to be there or something?"

"Yeah right..."

"Anyway, how did the royal-noble wars go today?"

"Oh, that... your sister managed to win today's round so she's wining and dining with the royal family tonight."

"Really? Wow, I never thought she was that ambitious... I'd have to make sure I don't get on her bad side, hey? But I'm happy for her."

Then next day was a rainy day so I had to stick indoors since slipping presented a big risk to me. I was surprised when later there was a knock on our door and a servant gave me a book. When I opened it I could feel there was a note and handed it to Molly.

"You mentioned that Molly reads to you, I thought that you might find this book on birds interesting, especially the chapter on the Darkwood Nightingale. Also, if you are free tonight do you want to have dinner together? I'll have someone fetch you and Molly later. Alin."

I felt all giddy and excited. He wanted to see me again. Molly exclaimed: "of course we're going!"

I was surprised to find out that Eugene was sent to escort us. He greeted us a bit stiffly, but at least laid off the insults. He didn't seem too pleased though.

"Thank you for coming to get us," I eventually ventured as we walked.

"I'm not doing it for you. I seriously don't see what he sees in you, but if it makes him happy..."

I kept quiet for the rest of the way. Eugene clearly didn't like me very much, but I couldn't really tell why. And what did he mean with Alin seeing something in me?

"Ayane, I'm glad you could make it," Alin's voice greeted us as soon as we entered a room. I felt nervous, not knowing what sort of setting we were entering.

"You can relax, this is a small dining room with seating for eight. We are the only people dining here tonight. You, me, Molly and Eugene."

"Oh...thank you very much for inviting us, but...is it all right for us to eat here like this?"

I wasn't sure if it was normally allowed to officials just to use dining rooms in the palace like they wished. Perhaps things were different with the elves?

"It is fine, I have made the arrangements beforehand."

I was guided and helped into my chair. It didn't take long before Alin and I talked again like old friends. It was just strange how we always just had so much to talk about. Eugene only now and then interrupted with a sarcastic comment, but I eventually realised that it was how he was. He would say sarcastic things, but not mean them in a bad way. Molly also used the opportunity to rat on me a little bit by telling Alin about when I insisted on having a horse and that my father eventually gave in to his little princess and how I managed to spectacularly fall off a still standing horse which resulted in the end of any hope of riding.

"Do you still wish to ride Ayane?" Alin asked.

"I would love to, but father is too mortified of me getting hurt. I had pleaded with him for weeks, but nothing worked. I guess it is a bit of a risk for me to be on a horse in any case since I can't see to guide it. I would have to place my life entirely in the horse's 'hands'."

"Did you feel you could do that with your horse?"

"Yes, Stretta is the most mellow and trustworthy mare I know of. I still regularly go to her and look after her, but am not allowed to ride."

"If someone who can ride is to ride with you do you think it would be acceptable?" Alin asked.

"I guess so, since my father is only prohibiting my riding by myself..."

"If you feel up for it we can go riding two days from now?" Alin asked.

"Really?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Eugene asked Alin.

"It should be fine. I'm proficient in riding and besides, I am ahead of schedule with my work duties."

"And...if something should happen?"

"Then you'll be there to help, right?"

"You know I can't say no to you," Eugene replied sounding a bit grumpy.

"That's what friends are for right?" Alin said laughing.

I could sense that there is a deep bond of trust between Alin and Eugene.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you known each other?"

"You mean me and Eugene? We grew up together."

"So you are very close then?"

Eugene seemed to choke on something and coughed.

"Yes, we are quite close," Alin said, "Eugene, please do chew your food properly."

Eugene mumbled something I couldn't make out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Into the wilds

I was very excited when the day came for as to go riding. Molly lent me some pants of hers which were simple and easy to move in. Eventually Eugene fetched us and was grumbling because I was wearing pants and not a dress. He led us to where Alin was waiting with three horses.

"That was clever of you to think of wearing pants Ayane...it is definitely more practical in this situation, I'm sorry I didn't think of suggesting it myself."

"Don't worry, Molly's always got my back. Luckily she had some to lend me."

Alin and I shared one horse and Eugene and Molly rode the other two. I was helped into the saddle first and then Alin got on behind me and put his arms around me while gripping the reigns.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," I replied suddenly feeling very aware of how close he was to me. Not that we hadn't been close to each other before, but now I actually found myself in his embrace and his voice was right by my ear.

Soon the wind was blowing through our hair and faces. It was an exhilarating feeling. I couldn't help but wish I could see. After a while we rested in a place near a stream and had food which Eugene had brought with.

It was a very hot day so I asked Molly to go with me to dip our feet into the stream. The water was refreshingly cool. I walked in a little bit, so that the water just reached under my knees and turned around to say something to Molly, but as I did so my foot slipped on a stone, sending me falling backwards into deeper water. I had learned to swim a little, but it was a different story when suddenly being pulled along by the current. I managed to get my head above water, but realised that I was in a life-threatening situation. I could hear Molly screaming and the men's voices, but then I got pulled under water. Was I going to die like this? I didn't want to. I wanted to spend more time with Alin. I suddenly realised that even though it has only been a few days, I had fallen in love with him. I didn't want this newly blossomed flower to wilt and die like this! The realisation made me fight. I kicked and struggled and eventually got my head above water and took in a breath of air. I had to concentrate on breathing and try to work my way to the side of the river somehow...

"Ayane!" I heard Alin's voice and realised he was in the water with me and not far off.

"Alin!" I managed to reply before the current pulled me under once again. I wanted to live, that much I knew. I kicked and swam, but I was getting tired and I wasn't getting to the surface. My last thought was about Alin before I blacked out.

When I woke my throat felt very dry and I noticed I was lying om my side. Did...I survive somehow? I slowly felt around me. It felt like dry sand, but I could hear the river not far off. Someone must have dragged me out here.

"Alin?" I asked listening.

"Ayane? Ayane!" Alin's voice sounded up and he came over to me, hugging me.

"Thank heavens you're alive!" he said sounding like he was about to burst in tears.

"I'm so sorry...that was so stupid of me..."

"Don't blame yourself, I should have been more attentive since I know the river can be dangerous."

"Alin, are you hurt anyware?"

"...don't worry, I'm okay," he said, but I did notice a pause.

"Please don't hide anything from me, it will just make me worry even more."

"I just scraped my arm while we were being tossed around in the river. I have already stopped the bleeding and I'm sure Eugene and Molly should show up soon so don't worry."

"Did we get washed downriver far?"

"Quite a distance, yes."

I realised that I was hugging Alin back and that he was shirtless. His body did feel lean and masculine.

"Oh..."

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"...nothing!" I said, but at the same time tried to loosen myself from him and looked away so he mustn't see my blushing face.

"You've never...held a man before?" he asked.

"No...I'm sorry for acting weird..."

"It's fine...if it makes you feel better at all, I am actually also blushing..."

"Really? Why?"

"Well... you are a woman, and a beautiful one too."

We sit in awkward silence for a bit. I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Eugene and Molly is taking a while?" I said after quite some time. It was starting to get cold which probably meant the sun was busy setting.

"They must be having difficulty following the trail...we might need to spend the night here...I'll get some firewood and start a fire. We'll need to keep warm. There is a rock face over there which we can use as a bit of shelter."

I was astounded at how level headed Alin was and how quickly he worked out a plan of action.

"What can I do to help?"

"I need you to stay here in case Eugene and Molly show up. This spot is easily visible from the river and they will most likely search close to the river bank."

I was starting to worry when Alin came back with firewood and proceeded to make a fire.

"You are amazing," I eventually said.

"How so?"

"If I was by myself I probably would have ended up in a heap of feeling-sorry-for-myself, but you just seem to take everything in your stride. And how did you manage to make the fire?"

"I managed to find some very dry pieces of wood and using these two little stones to ignite it."

"Oh, you used stones? I never would have thought of that..."

"We will need to dry our clothes by the fire. I have made a made-shift stand for hanging it on. I understand if you are not comfortable with this, but it is important to get our clothes dry as soon as possible especially since we don't know when Eugene and Molly will come."

"Okay...I understand."

I undressed but kept my underwear on. My face was burning, but I knew now was not the time to be embarrassed. This was a serious situation we were in. I was just thankful that I couldn't see Alin. Perhaps after seeing me naked he'd want nothing more to do with me... I forced the negative thoughts away.

Eventually I could hear the sounds of nightlife and knew that the sun has set. It was also becoming colder.

"Um...Alin?"

"...yes?" he asked after a while. Did I imagine it or did he sound weaker than earlier? I moved closer to him.

"Alin, are you okay?"

He didn't answer. I eventually got to him and when I touched him I could feel his body was ice cold.

"Alin! You're freezing! We need to warm you up!"

Why wasn't the fire helping him? I called his name again, but he was talking gibberish. I felt his forehead and realised he was running a high fever. His arm wound... Our clothes were still quite damp, what can I do? Wait, perhaps...

I ended up digging out a ditch in the sand and managed to move Alin's body into the ditch. This effectively blocked off the cold breeze. Then I did something I never thought I'd do. I got on top of him, letting my body act as a blanket. After some time I could feel Alin's body warming up a bit and I said a "thank you" prayer. I didn't have any medicine to give him and didn't know anything about plants so this was all I could do. Sometime later in the night I checked our clothes and found that it had dried. I dressed myself, but knew I wasn't strong enough to dress Alin. I stoked the fire again and then laid his clothes on top of him before covering him with my body like before. Eventually I dosed off and only woke when Alin was moaning. He was talking in elven tongue, so I couldn't make out what he was saying. He called out something again and then grabbed me and pulled me tightly against him.

"Alin, it's okay. I'm here. I'm sure Eugene and Molly will come soon so just hang on."

I spoke consolingly to him and stroked his head. His long hair was soft but I could feel it had some sand in it from the river. I felt so frustrated because he was suffering because he got hurt rescuing me.

"I'm so sorry Alin...I didn't mean for you to get hurt... you being like this...it's so painful...it hurts so much because I love you...please just hang on."

Alin seemed to relax and after a while his breathing became more steady. I eventually also fell asleep again. It was early morning, telling from the bird song and other sounds you typically hear in the morning, when I woke and heard Molly's voice.

"Molly! We're here!" I shouted and got up quickly, calling out again. I heard Alin whimper and felt his forehead again. It was still quite hot.

"My lord!" Eugene's voice sounded up and I could hear him running towards us.

"Eugene! His arm got hurt and he's running a fever. I tried to keep him warm during the night, but I couldn't do anything else."

"You did well. Elves are vulnerable to the cold. You doing what you did probably saved his life."

"Really? I...had no idea...I noticed last night that his body was very cold even though we had a fire going... he needs medicine. Do you have any?"

"Yes, I always carry some things with me. In my line of work you never know when something might happen."

I was relieved. Eugene treated Alin's arm and I was instructed to keep his head cool with a cloth. The day eventually broke and it became hot. Alin eventually broke through his fever and spoke coherently.

"Ayane?" was the first words that came out his mouth.

"Alin! I'm here," I replied and reached out to him and felt him take my hand.

"Alin, we will need to get you back to the palace for treatment. What I've given you is good as a temporary measure, but the wound on your arm needs proper cleaning," Eugene informed him.

Eugene gave Molly instructions and soon we were on our way back to the palace. Eugene was riding with Alin sitting in front of him to prevent him from just falling off his horse. Molly rode with me and held the lead to the third horse. It was slow going, but eventually we made it back to the palace.

I heard Eugene shout out instructions and people running. Soon they had Alin taken inside.

"Ayane, are you able to walk by yourself?" Eugene asked as soon as we dismounted.

"Yes...I think so."

"Let Molly take you back to your room and rest."

With that he left. We did as he said. It felt good to have a proper bath and bed. My body was sore and I could feel bruises forming all over. The river must have really tossed us around...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Confession

The next day I asked Molly to find out how Alin was doing and if I could see him. She eventually came back saying that Eugene is not letting anyone see him at the moment, but that he was doing better. I knew I'd just have to be patient. It was almost weekend and the day after the ball my sister and I would be going home. Would this mean I would not see him again?

I tried again the day after to see him, but was unsuccessful. The following day was the day of the ball so I decided to write Alin a letter and asked Molly to write for me. I apologised again for him getting hurt and that I wished him a happy and good life ahead and that I hope to receive letters from him from time to time. There was so much I wanted to say but couldn't ask Molly to write such things, it was too embarrassing.

I realised that he probably would not attend the ball and was quite reluctant to attend it myself, but since I was required to and my sister nagged I eventually had Molly help me get dressed. The dress' material was incredibly soft, almost feeling like a second skin and easy to move in.

"Um...Molly, is this one of my dresses?" I asked.

"Of course it is! You just didn't wear it before...much. It was always just hanging in your closet and I thought it would be perfect for tonight's ball."

"Oh...okay. Thank you."

I was completely not interested in this ball. I was worried about Alin.

"Will you please make sure Eugene gets the letter for Alin tonight?"

"Of course I will. Don't worry, just relax and have fun tonight."

"Heh..."

"Now, let me do your hair."

The ball was a grand affair, so I heard. From Molly's description of it and the noise I could tell that there were a lot of people. Perhaps the prince would announce his bride tonight? Marie was quite miffed because barely anyone got to even see the prince and he didn't even show up for dinner the past four nights.

I let Molly lead me to a table and she found me a glass of wine. I sipped on it while listening to the sounds of people around me talking. Molly later brought me some snacks to eat and eventually music started playing for those who wanted to dance. It didn't seem like there would be any announcements soon and I was feeling tired from fretting about Alin the whole day.

"Molly, have you given Eugene the letter?"

"Yes, I have."

"Okay, then you are free to do what you like for the rest of the evening."

"Ayane?"

"I'm just going to sit here for a while and then go back to my room. I am confident I'll find my way back, so don't worry."

"Okay, if you say so...but if you need me just ask any of the attendants to get me."

"Will do."

It wasn't long after she left that I decided to go back to my room. I made my way through a side entrance and found myself on a terrace. The breeze was cool on my face making me sit down on one of the stairs for a bit. I knew that if I had sight I would probably be able to see the stars. I was just about to get up and continue to my room.

"Ayane!" I heard an unexpected voice call out to me. He sounded a bit breathy, like he'd been running.

"Alin?" I asked suprised.

He came and pulled me up into his embrace.

"Alin? Are you even well enough to be up yet?"

"I'm fine. Elven bodies heal quickly once they receive the correct treatment."

"Oh...I'm so glad," I said with a relieved sigh.

"Ayane...I need to speak with you somewhere privately."

I have noticed that it has become quite noisy, other people were coming out onto the terrace.

"Your highness!"

"Prince Estel!"

Several women were calling almost hysterically.

"Um...Alin...what is happening...is the prince coming here?"

I couldn't even finish my sentence. The next moment Alin had scooped me up in his arms and took of running.

"Alin!" I said worrying.

"Don't talk, just hold on to me!" he said and kept running.

I could hear excited voices and shouts. Were they following us? I held on until eventually it got quiet and Alin had taken us somewhere where he closed a door. I assumed we were in some sort of room. He gently put me down on a comfortable sofa. He was breathing hard.

"Um...I'm sorry you had to carry me here, but...what is going on?"

After catching his breath for a bit Alin spoke to me.

"There are a few things I need to clear up. Firstly, your letter...I am not accepting it."

"What...why?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm not planning to write to you every now and then."

His words stung. Why did he have to say it like that...

"If you don't want to be friends with me after what happened then that is fine..." I said feeling my eyes tear up, "I'm sorry that all I've been doing is cause you trouble. I don't blame you."

"That's not what I meant," Alin said with a sigh, "if you hear me out it will all make sense. He came closer to me.

"Do you want to get your sight back?" he asked.

"What does that have to do with this?" I asked in confusion.

"I am the crown prince of Aralia."

I gasped in surprise and shock.

"What?!"

"You are...prince Estel? But why did you tell me to call you Alin?"

"Estel is my first name, I have six. My last name is Alin, which not many people bother to remember. I did not wish to tell you my true identity because I wanted you to know me for who I am. You were different from the other women from the start. I...guess I was scared that if you knew who I really was I wouldn't be able to tell if you genuinely like me for me or because I'm the crown prince."

"If I...like you?!"

"You do like me don't you? You said so that night on the river bank."

I felt my face burn. I had thought he'd been burning up with fever and wouldn't hear or remember anything I said anyways...

"I...I...do,"

I looked down, but Estel took my face in both his hands.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because...I realise how impossible it is for me to be with you...I am a burden as it is and would even more so be for you...I want for you to have someone who can stand beside you and help you make Aralia a better place, someone who can support you. I am not able to do those things for you. So please...for your sake and mine...let me go."

Prince Estel let go of my face. I thought that he was distancing himself from me since I am rejecting him, but the next moment I feel his fingers wiping the tears that kept coming.

"Molly was right. You can be a bit slow sometimes."

"What?"

"Ayane...I am in love with you. Even though you can't see and in spite of all the troubles because of it. I love everything about you. Is it so hard to accept that and stay by my side forever? I don't need any of those women who savagely clawed at each other. I need someone who knows compassion. Someone who I can be myself with and relax with after I've done my work for the day. That person is you."

I was shocked by his confession. The crown prince of Aralia said that he loves me...

"I...don't know how to respond...I feel like laughing and crying at the same time..."

"Then do both, but do them with me."

When the prince embraced me I clung to him, as if scared that he would disappear if I let go. When I had finally calmed down he let me go.

"Um...I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Can I keep calling you Alin?"

The prince laughed in surprise.

"I had thought you'd ask me to restore your sight...but yes, I don't mind if you call me Alin. I'd actually like that."

"Then it is true that you do possess magic? I...I don't mind staying the way I am if that is how you love me. As long as I...can be with you, I'm happy."

"You have certainly come a long way from when you were little...I think I'll restore your sight, but at a price."

"A price?"

"You have to marry me first."

My heart was beating wildly.

"Isn't that...going a bit fast?!"

"We can take as long as you like, but I'll only restore your sight on our wedding night."

My face became flushed with embarrassment.

"But I can only wait so long, so don't push my patience to the limit."

His face was close to mine as he was saying this and his hand was tracing my jawline. I almost stopped breathing and then he kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Happy ever after

Everything felt surreal. When I woke I remembered the previous night. Was I just dreaming? All that stuff about Alin being the prince and wanting to marry me? About us kissing each other passionately until we were both out of breath? My face burned from embarrassment. If Eugene didn't show up when he did and insisted to take me back to my room I'm not sure how far we would have gone.

"You're awake!" Molly's cheerful voice sounded up making me jump.

"Molly?"

"You two gave the people quite a show last night. It was so romantic though, the prince just swept you up in his arms and ran away with you! You should have heard all the hags complaining and hissing at each other! Later last night the prince made an announcement that he has chosen his fiance and that everyone else was allowed to leave the next day! You could hear a pin drop! A lot of very long lips were dragging all over the palace grounds this morning, I tell you!"

"Molly, you shouldn't take pleasure in other people's misfortunes."

"Misfortunes? Nah, they all brought it upon themselves."

"Is my sister still here?"

"No, she decided to leave as well. I think she needs time to cool her head. Perhaps she'll show up for the wedding."

"Wedding?!"

"Of course. Now that his highness has chosen you it is only natural that you get married soon."

"Soon?" I repeated in panic. Was I ready for this? Thinking of the marriage night and all that... I only had my first kiss last night and Est...Alin did say I could take as long as I needed.

There was a knock and the prince came in. Molly excused herself and left the room. I didn't know what to do.

"What is wrong, my love?" he asked, sitting down on the bed beside me. I felt my heart summersault at hearing his endearment.

"It is just that...it is all new to me. There is a lot to take in and get used to."

"Then we'll just have to take it slowly until you are used to it."

Alin kissed my cheek.

"From today you'll have to be tutored so that you know what will be expected from you as my wife-to-be. Don't worry too much, I know it is nothing you can't handle and besides you will always be by my side."

Two months had gone in a flash. I had learned what was needed from me as the prince's fiance and through Alin's 'little lessons' I had become more immune to his showers of affection. I really loved him. As I was helped into my wedding dress I thought back about everything that had happened. Who knew that life would bring me here? Many guests have come to attend the ceremony and after party, including my parents and Marie. We had dinner together the day before and Marie barely said a word to me. I guess she was still cross at me for 'stealing away her prince'.

Silence fell over the hall as my father walked me down the isle to the front where Alin was waiting. My heart was hammering nervously in my chest and my hands trembled. After saying our vows and sharing our first kiss as husband and wife Alin whispered to me.

"Let's get out of here."

With that he picked me up and carried me out the hall which caused a bit of commotion. After leaving behind the other people I told Alin to put me down since my dress would make me very heavy. He let me down but didn't let go of my hand.

"Um...where are we going?" I eventually asked.

"Somewhere special."

I didn't get anything more out of him so I let him lead me until eventually we came to a place which I could feel was hotter and I could tell it was inside a building of sorts. Perhaps a greenhouse? All sorts of lovely flower and plant scents assaulted my senses. I was directed to sit down and sat on something soft on the ground. There was soft blankets and pillows strewn about it seemed. Was this...some sort of bed? The thought made me blush again and my heartbeat quickened.

"Ayane."

His lips found mind and we shared a passionate kiss. After some time he pulled away.

"I will keep my promise to you."

He said something which I didn't understand, and then suddenly...I saw something. At first only silhouettes. I could see tree tops and a man's outline.

"Alin...I can see something..." I said in a trembling voice. He came and sat down directly in front of me. Slowly but surely my vision improved until I could see. It was night time and we were in fact in a greenhouse which had been temporary converted to become our bedroom for the night. Through the gaps between the trees the stars were visible through the glass. All sorts of flowers bloomed around us, many night-time flowers. And then I looked at Alvin and me breath was taken away. He was astonishingly beautiful...even more beautiful than that fairy had been to me so many years ago. I stared at him in shocked silence, but eventually reached out and touched his face with a trembling hand. A face my hands had felt many times before.

"So beautiful..." I whispered in awe.

"Are you jealous now?" he asked jokingly.

"No... but I am in awe..."

"That is good...you seem to take this better than I had thought..."

"You mean you were expecting me to faint or scream or something?" I joked.

"He-he...I didn't rule that out, but I was worried that you would try to avoid me. That would be a problem since I can no longer hold back. Tonight I am planning on making you my wife."

With that he gently pushed me down on the soft pillows and we shared the first night of our happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
